


Late Nights

by devil_die



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Road Trip, Touring, young palaye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Sebastian, Remington and Emerson don't have an actual tour bus, yet. So Sebastian got to be their official 'driver' for the car they have to take to get shows at first. After long nights of sleeping in the car, they all get tired of it.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett & Sebastian Danzig & Remington Leith
Kudos: 9





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this had been requested on my tumblr a b i t back and i actually really like it now still??? its super fluff n just these dorks being dorks

Sebastian drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel as he drove. The lights of passing cars lit up his face along with the low lighting from the inside of the cars. His eyes were focused out on the road as he drove trying to make it to the next town before they ran out of gas. They were running low on gas so they had to get some but they were in the middle of some small place with nothing. They had been sleeping in the car between finally managing jigs since it cost so much for a hotel room. He glanced into the review mirror to see if he caught sight of his youngest brother but there wasn’t one of him. Which told Sebastian that Emerson had already drifted off to sleep.  
Although the same couldn’t be said about the middle brother. Who was sitting beside Sebastian with his legs pulled up to his chest hugging onto his knees looking out of the window. The music was low in the car since Emerson had been trying to fall asleep before this but Remington was still humming softly under his breath. He had been playing so many shows that it made his throat start to turn sore so Sebastian made sure that Remington wasn’t talking or singing too loud at any point so he wouldn’t loose his voice. “Sebby!” He whined out looking over at his older brother. “Can we please stop for somewhere to sleep? I’m tired of sleeping in the car.” He mumbled out as he turned to face Sebastian. His eyes showed just how sleepy he was and how tired of sleeping in the car he was. He had dark circles under his eyes that were usually covered up by makeup to keep from having as many questions asked about the three of them.   
Emerson curled up a little tighter when they hit a bump. Some of his dark hair started to fall into his eyes. He was still in his outfit from the show the day before so he wasn’t overly comfortable but he was still asleep. Remington glanced back to make sure he was okay after they hit the bump and noticed Emerson was clinging to a blanket that he had brought with him. It was a special blanket to him. One that he didn’t want to loose for anything. The soft fabric was a deep royal purple with patches a tad lighter of the purple He let out a mumbled under his breath before he shoved his face into the blanket he had balled under his head for a pillow since their stuff had been packed away to keep their space in the car. Sebastian glances back at him as he saw this, he couldn’t help but smile at his baby brother sleeping like this. But he looked back to the road as his eyes flicked to the side to make sure no signs showed anything coming up soon.   
After around ten minutes longer of driving, Remington chirped up with excitement. “Seb look! There’s a gas station! Maybe we can ask someone there about a hotel!” He almost seemed to be cheered up when he saw it.   
Sebastian smiled a little as he glanced down at his gas tank to see they were even closer to empty now. He kept his eyes on the gas station as he saw Remington pouting a little at the fact he hadn’t replied about them asking someone if there was a hotel close they could stay at. Once he stopped at one of the pumps he unbuckled and turned in his seat to shake Emerson awake.   
Emerson let out a loud grumble and tugged the blanket over his head as he curled up into a tight circle to try’s and block out all the bright lights against the dark sky. “Fuck off.” He mumbled out feeling himself being shook again. He tried to move his leg out from under the blanket to kick the arm that was touching him but he got stuck in it. His leg got stuck enough that trying to untangle it woke up him finally. He grumbled more as he sat up on the seat and his dark hair fell messily around his head. He usually kept his hat on it to try and semi contain it but since he was asleep he didn’t have it on to help. “What do you want Sebastian?” He grumbled our rubbing at his eyes sleepily.   
“I found a gas station. I didn’t know if you wanted to get out for anything.”  
This received a glare from the youngest brother. “You woke up just for this?” He grumbled out watching as Sebastian nodded. “Fuck you, bastard.” He mumbled out as he slid his legs off the seat and found his shoes and slid them on. He reached for the door handle and opened it before sliding out of the car flipping Sebastian off as he started to walk up to the store. He didn’t have any money on him to get anything but it didn’t matter he knew at least one of the others would come in soon if he got anything.   
And he was right. Remington grabbed a little bit of money from Sebastian and took off after Emerson not only because he knew to stay close to his brothers but because it felt better to get his energy out and to stretch his legs. “You gonna get anything?” He asked as he walked into the store behind Emerson.   
The younger male nodded a little before walking to one of the tall cooler and opened the door before grabbing a bottle of water. He didn’t want much but he wanted a little of something he could drink. And he knew Sebastian would make him get something to make sure he was drinking enough.   
Once they both had a little something, Sebastian made it in and had grabbed himself something to help keep him awake until he got to where they’d stop for the night.  
“Sebastian please can we find a hotel! Just for tonight! I’m tired of sleeping in the car! Emerson hogs the backseat!”  
“Because I’m the baby.” Emerson retorted sticking his tongue out.   
Remington flipped him off as they got up to the counter and set their stuff on it. Sebastian paid once it was all rang up. Then he spoke up to the guy behind the counter. “Hey is there any hotels around that aren’t too expensive with an empty room?” He asked trying to sound friendly.   
“Uh yeah about five minutes up the road.” He mumbled out sliding the bag to him.   
“Thank you!” Remington pepped up and grabbed the bag and started to the door. His other brothers followed behind him before getting back into the car. Emerson claimed the backseat as his once more with a smirk. Sebastian rolled his eyes but smile when his younger brothers were acting so childish.   
After the drive to get to the hotel, he got out of the car leaving them alone in it as he went to the front desk to try and get a room. After what felt like forever, more like five or so minutes, Sebastian came back out and flashed them three plastic cards. He had gotten an extra just so each of them had one in case they went out for something. “Alright I’m gonna park and you guys grab just what you need for tonight and tomorrow.”  
The boys nodded a little although they were both pretty happy from this now since they could sleep in a real bed again. Once they had parked. Emerson scrambled to grab bags so they could go in faster. He handed his elder brother’s theirs before getting his own.   
Sebastian passed keys to the others as he started to the door to their room. They had gotten one on the ground floor thankfully because none of them wanted to go up the stairs. Although they noticed as the door opened it was one bed. Not that they minded because it was a bed.   
“I call the big one.” Remington joked from behind Sebastian as he pushed his way in.   
The other two simply rolled their eyes and walked into the room behind him. Sebastian locked the door behind them as the other two went off in different directions. Remington to go change into his pajamas. And Emerson? To the bed. He curled up on it not caring about changing out of his clothing as he curled up on it and fell back asleep once more.


End file.
